It is a popular activity for individuals, particularly children, to use toy elements and/or structures for constructing and/or erecting houses and/or buildings and/or villages and/or any desired object. There are, therefore, a wide variety of toy building sets readily available ranging from simple stacking elements to complex connecting and/or interlocking parts. Such sets often comprise a plurality of pieces with connection means used to form toy buildings and/or other miniature structures.
Certain of these types of building sets employ card-like structures, including but not limited to cards and connector pieces, or flat structures with surface protrusions or holes or sheet elements with corresponding grooved coupling studs.
While toy building sets having cards or card-like or flat structures or sheet or panel elements and corresponding connector parts are readily available and may be found, for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,761,609 B1; 2,883,764 A; 3,119,154 A; 2,204,319 A; 298,633 A; 2,131,349 A; 3,747,262 A; 5,215,490 A; 5,895,045 A; 5,015,149 A; 6,997,771 B1; 6,149,485 A; 6,443,798 B1; United States Application Numbers 2002/0090881 A1; 2003/0162374 A1; and 2007/0252332 A1; European Application Number 0761272 A2; and International Application Number WO1997018875 A1; none of these references disclose the embodiments of the card-like structures and connectors disclosed herein.
Therefore, a toy building set with card-like structures for slotting into corresponding connector pieces provides a simple yet unique and entertaining option for fulfilling an individual's desire to construct buildings and/or objects. Additionally, the toy building set disclosed herein may be advantageously used in conjunction with existing Lego® or other similar building bricks.
All documents and references cited herein and in the referenced patent documents, are hereby incorporated herein by reference.